In the past, the aquatic floats for hydroponics provide seedbed in a configuration of either a mesh or shelf to contact with the water surface on its inner bottom upon sowing. Such prior act has caused putrification of the seed roots and disturbance of carriage of the plants cultivated thereon, the latter being caused by the change of its weight, shape and stature, during the growth.